


The Power Of A Boot

by bittersweetblonde



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetblonde/pseuds/bittersweetblonde
Summary: Peyton's had a rough day and gets a surprise when she returns home...but so does somebody else!





	The Power Of A Boot

Peyton Sawyer slammed the door of her apartment shut, tossed her handbag aside and kicked the boots off her feet in a rage of fury that had her curls flying!  
"Ow!" She suddenly heard. Frowning, thinking Haley was at work and Brooke was in bed, she turned the lights on to see Lucas leaning up from the sofa, holding his hand to his head wincing.  
"Oh my God!" She gasped. "I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She asked rushing over to him.  
"I'm fine for a guy that just had a 4 inch heel kicked at his head." He replied while rubbing it.  
"I didn't see you! What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Julian's got Brooke at ours, I couldn't sleep so thought I'd crash here...kinda regretting it now though!" He joked, but the worry soon flashed through Peyton's eyes.  
"Shall I take you to the emergency room, you can never be too careful with head injuries." She fussed while taking a look at his head.  
"Peyt, I was joking. I'm fine honestly." He told her while smiling at her concern and she just nodded. "So what was that about then, thinking of joining a soccer team?" He asked and she gave a small smile.  
"I might have to now that I've quit my job." She replied and he just looked at her in shock.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"I got told to lose a few buttons on my blouse to get into a meeting this morning, stupidly I done it and when I took in the demo of a band to play, I got shunned as badly as they did." She explained and then huffed out a sigh. "I swear if I had bigger boobs or offered to sleep with my boss, I'd be an executive by now!" She added.  
"Well it worked for Mouth!" Luke joked and then shook his head. "Seriously though, aside from those legs of yours, you don't need to go flashing your body around to get where you want in life. You're great at what you do and it's their loss now that you've quit." He told her and she smiled.  
"Thanks Luke. I was hoping my now ex boyfriend would have said something similar this afternoon but no, I found him in bed with someone else when I went over." She said.  
"What?!" He exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I ditch my job and my boyfriend in the space of a few hours. Great day for me huh?" She replied sarcastically.  
"Peyton, I'm sorry." He told her and she shook her head.  
"No, don't be. Both things are for the best." She answered. "Anyway, enough about me, how's your day been?" She asked and he sighed.  
I spent most of it staring at a laptop screen not knowing what to write." He replied and she pulled a sympathetic face.   
Lucas was an author. He'd already written a best selling novel which happened to be about his and his friends years at high school and his love for the girl he was chatting with right now. Sadly a lot had changed since they'd graduated though and him and Peyton were just friends now.  
"Hey, maybe my heel would have knocked some inspiration into that head of yours." She joked and he laughed. "Seriously though, I'm sure something will come to mind for you soon enough and don't give up...your art matters Luke." She added and he smiled before thanking her.

Half an hour had gone by and while Peyton was in the kitchen getting them both something to eat, Luke got thinking and made a quiet call to his Mum. After getting off the phone to her, Peyton came back with the food, but Luke stopped her.  
"Sorry blondie, but this is gonna have to wait...get your coat and boots on, you're coming with me." He told her.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"Now's not the time for questions." He answered and she just did as he said.

Before she knew it, they were stood inside a very empty TRIC and Peyton felt more puzzled than ever.  
"Luke, what's going on?" She asked.  
"This..." He said as he pulled open a doorway to reveal a massive storage unit.  
Peyton just looked at it, still not getting what was going on. "Ok?" She said and then looked at him waiting for an explanation.  
"I talked to my Mum a little while ago, told her your job situation and your dream of becoming an executive...we want you to have this place Peyt. We want you to use it as space for your label." He explained and Peyton just looked at him shock!  
"Luke...I...I don't know what to say?" She stuttered and he smiled.  
"Just say yes." He told her and she looked at him almost as if she was about to, but then she frowned.  
"I've just quit my job, I'll never be able to afford it." She said.  
"I heard it's rent free if your name's Peyton Sawyer." He replied and she just smiled at him.  
"Luke, I don't know if I can accept this? It's too much." She told him.  
"Well I'm not taking no for an answer." He said and watched as she walked around, eyeing up the place.  
She turned to face him a few minutes later and smiled. "Then I guess I'm saying yes." She squealed and before he knew it, Lucas was in a bone crushing hug!  
It was when they pulled away that they both felt something they hadn't for a while and now that Peyton was single again, Lucas didn't hesitate to move in and brush his lips against hers. She soon responded and their kiss deepened until they had to stop for air.  
"It's still there isn't it...you and me?" She asked leaning her forehead against his and he smiled nodding.  
"It never went away." He told her. "It's always gonna be there." He added.

As they walked back to her apartment later that night, both blonde's held hands and had ridiculous grins on their faces. Peyton's day may have started off bad and got worse, but like usual Lucas had saved her and unbeknown to Peyton, she'd saved him too. Everything that had happened since that boot of her's hit his head had given him the inspiration he needed to write again.


End file.
